supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dokkaebi
About Hibana is the younger daughter of the Songhai clan's head, Hiashi Songhai. While always looking up to her older sister Hanabi and wanting to spend more time with her, Hanabi's duties as the future heiress of their clan made it hard for the two sisters to have any quality time together. Watching Hanabi and seeing her as strong yet so kind, Hanabi aspired to be more like Hanabi. Later, Hibana watched her sister's training, only to witness Kaiju trying to harm her and he was later stopped by Hiashi, who then activated his curse seal. She was soon approached by her grandfather, who explained that the Songhai clan must go to extremes sometimes to protect their secrets and everyone has a set path in life that they must endure. During sparring sessions between Hibana and her sister, Hibana's talent began to shine, amazing everyone by being about on par with her older sister despite their age difference. Later, as Hanabi's progress began to be questioned, their grandfather suggested training Hibana to be the heiress, and ultimately, a duel was held between Hanabi and Hibana to decide the future of their clan. While Hanabi found an opening to win the fight, she hesitated to strike down her sister, allowing Hibana to counter-attack and win the duel, much to Hibana's distaste at hurting her sister. Ultimately, as Hibana showed more talent and confidence than her elder sister Hanabi, their father decided to make Hibana the heiress to the clan, and focused his gruelling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of time. As Hibana continued to train under her father, believing the words of her grandfather that all are tied to an unchanging fate, Hibana became determined to prove herself worthy of being the next head of the Songhai clan. The Songhai Clan They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Japan. Their fame and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. The clan is separated into two parts: the main house (宗家, sōke) and the branch house (分家, bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Mind's Eye (or Third Eye) from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Songhai's Mind's Eye is safe, because it seals the Mind's Eye after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Second Mutation During the "Songhai Affair" (A great war), Hibana's mother was killed allowing her to awaken a extremely powerful mutation with the ability of psionic materialization, but noticeably it took the form of massive armor. Kaiju decides to use Hibana's anger for what happened to her mother against the allied clans against The Songhai and uses Tai (Samurai mutant teleporter) as a medium to summon her to the battlefield thanks to Kaiju's Mind's Eye. When she first becomes aware of her surroundings, Kaiju speaks through Tai troduces himself, and explains recent developments in the world and Hiashi's current actions. Hibana forming her psionic armor slaughtering the allied clans giving '1 vs All' a new meaning. Realising her enemies dangerous for her to hold back, she decides to focus on her ability and form a massive psionic materialization of a meteorite upon the allied clans against the Songhai Clan. Four Japanese witches managed to stop the meteorite mid air, but Hibana's blind tranquility formed another meteorite onto them killing most of the whole allied clans as well as leading some clans into extinction. Powers Dokkaebi's Mind's Eye: * Astral Projection: -Mind Image: Hibana Mind's Eye can project her image to the mind of another, allowing her to communicate with others by letting them to see a form instead of hearing a disembodied voice. -Dreamwalking: Hibana Mind's Eye is capable of entering the dreams of others. Sometimes may be able to enter daydreams. -Retrocognition: Hibana Mind's Eye can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. -360-Degree Vision (When Activated): Hibana Mind's Eye is able to see in all directions at once. -Psychosomatic Illusion: Hibana Mind's Eye can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. * Higher Consciousness: -Illusion Awareness: Hibana Mind's Eye is completely aware at all times of the true reality around them, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive her with. -Spiritual Awareness: Hibana Mind's Eye possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. -Supernatural Detection: Hibana Mind's Eye can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. * State of Mind: -Epiphany Inducement: Hibana Mind's Eye can induce epiphany, the sudden realization and understanding of something previously unknown. The exact length of the effect depends on both Hibana's skill and power and the targets current mental state. -Combat Adaptation: Hibana's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. (This includes Magic and mystics) * Inner World Creation: -Hibana Mind's Eye can create inner worlds within her own minds and souls, that she is able to manipulate in any way she want: she can control time, space, reality, gravity, weather, and anything she can think of. Sometimes she may even have a nexus or matrix within her world. Hibana reached a level that she is able to bring herself and others into her inner world (high level rare users in her clan can even bring something from inside their inner world to the physical realm.) Psionic Materialization: Dokkaebi can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. * Dokkaebi can form armor around her body or a shape it from solid energy for protection and physical boost. With training, Dokkaebi can shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Dokkaebi's armor is so dermal that barely magic and mental attacks could penetrate it.